90210
by mudpie94
Summary: Bella is Cheer Leading captain for Beverly Hills High, Edward is captain of the football team, and they just happen to hate each other. What happens when jello shots and a wild party lead to a one night stand and a mistake they now have to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

"BELLA!!!" My best friend Jessica screeched at me from across the parking lot.

"Bella!! You absolutely have to hear what happened!! Edward Cullen is going out with Angela Weber!!"

I wished she would lower her voice. That was the main problem when it came to Jessica… no volume limit. But, it was either be friends or be hated… So I chose friendship over satanic glances and horrifying rumors. I had been friends with Jessica ever since I moved from my mother's house in Phoenix and made captain of the Cheerleading squad in Beverly Hills High School. A position normally belonging to Jessica, at least since she got it sophomore year, Which of course automatically means no one else in the history of the world could be better at it. Jessica has a real problem with volume, not to mention her habit for having all ears tuned in. This of course causes all heads in the parking lot to turn our direction and tune there ears. Jessica has a reputation for knowing everything about everyone.

Personally I don't see anything wrong with Edward dating Angela, besides the fact that she's the nicest girl in the world and he tops insanity. Edward Cullen has got to be the biggest douche in the world. I have hated that scum sucking road horse ever since I moved here and he tried to make out with me in the parking lot.

"What's wrong with that Jess? Maybe she really likes him." I stated calmly, or at least I hoped it was calm…

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with that!! What's wrong is that he's supposed to be taking me to the party this weekend!" She said in a tone that made me feel as though I was missing something. A tone Jessica often uses when referring to herself and Edward Cullen, as though they are destined for marriage and every one should know this since it is so plainly spelled out in Edward's eyes ever time he looked at her. I for one didn't even think Edward knew Jessica existed.

"Huh?" I dumbly stared back at her

"Bella, it's Friday… he's taking me tomorrow night. That's no where near enough time to get them broken up! What am I supposed to do?"

"Beats me." Jessica could be so dense sometimes… I think she gets a little wrapped up in herself. Jessica has issues with anything that doesn't revolve around herself. Including school. Which means the ineligibility policy was often curved so there were a desent amount of blond bimbos to cheer every Friday night football game.

"Jessica. I'm going home. I'll see you tonight." Then I climbed into my new dark red M3 convertible and speed down the road, Toping the speed limit for a average high way before I hit the back road taking me home.

Another problem with Jessica is that she seemed to be under the impression that I gave a crap about her or her life. When I got home I quickly changed into my cheer uniform and grabbed a slice of the pizza charley had ordered. (Our Friday night tradition) This would be the first game as cheer captain and I hoped to God that my girls were ready. I knew they wouldn't mess up on purpose to make me look bad, that would make them look bad, but I knew they would try and make each other mess up…

As soon as I arrived a gang of boys surrounded me and tried to offer me some of the Everclear they'd been drinking out of water bottles… I wonder how they even got in, they were so obviously wasted. One of the boys I recognized as Mike Newton, the captain of the basketball team. He had been trying to get me to date him for months, ever since Angela had a party where we both had a little bit too much to drink and he had somehow gotten me on my back.

The first half sped by. It seemed that every time I turned around there was Edward Cullen, staring me down with… fascination? At least when he wasn't tackling random guys and slapping there asses… Footballer's could be so gay sometimes… Before I knew it, it was half time and time for us to perform. As we entered the field running and turning cartwheels, I suddenly got an urge to throw a triple back hand spring. Don't ask me why, I tend to do this a lot… Jessica, not to be outdone, attempted the same, only she managed to fall awkwardly on her arm with a devastating crunch. What can I say, Karma is a Bitch.

Author's Note:

So, before you ask, yes this was my first fanfic… sorry if you don't like it, but honestly, if you don't, don't bother telling me because I don't care. Just to warn you now, there will be a lemon later.

R&R Please!!

~XOXO~


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOSH!!!!

I am so sorry to all of my readers… I got majorly grounded and wasn't able to get on the computer… life sucks… any way I am writing right now. I hope to have it up before tonight. Keep your fingers crossed!!!

~OXOX~


	3. Chapter 3

Well, there goes my first game….

It would have been a success if not for our sponsor, Mrs. Gilpin furiously insisting we follow Jessica to the hospital and over see her recovery.

Great…

I sat in the hall way and watched as people in serious need of help were ushered in… such a shame that people with knifes sticking out of them were having to sit and wait because Jessica broke her middle finger.

Not her arm as I had so devilishly wished as the sickening crack reverberated off the stadium walls. No… nothing like that. Her middle finger. It was very hard to feel even remotely bad for her as a woman in labor was rolled by me, gasping for breath and clinging to her husband for dear life. What could possibly motivate women to push a living being through their va-jay-jay is beyond me.

We were finally dismissed from a groveling Jessica and free to go. I immediately sped down the road to my best friend Alice's house where I had a hot shower and a change of clothes waiting for me. From there we would go to what was sure to be the best party of the year.

As soon as a crossed the threshold however, I was met with the most beautiful emerald green diamonds. I was momentarily dazed by their perfection I forgot exactly who I was staring at.

Edward Cullen.

World's biggest douche bag.

I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate another individual as much as Edward and I hated each other. Ever since I moved here the summer after sophomore year we immediately started our little love-hate relationship. We loved to hate each other.

I quickly recovered from my daze in time to hurl a cleverly thought up insult in his direction.

"Oh, Alice I didn't know you had two sisters!!"

Edward scowled. God ever his scowl was sexy.

"Oh, Bella! I didn't recognize you with out someone in between your legs. I was starting to think they just grew there."

I scowled back.

Edward just happened to break into a rather heated moment between me and Eric Yorkie. He had yet to let me forget it.

"Edward… I think you have a little something caught in your teeth"

Edward's face turned tomato red and he scampered to the bathroom to pry it out.

Just then Alice skipped gracefully down the stairs. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing to bad… I just told him he had something stuck in his teeth."

Bella! You are so bad! Come on lets get ready!"

After a long relaxing shower and several hours of poofing, crimping, straightening, brushing, pulling, plucking, and curling I was finally ready to go. We climbed into my car and were on our way to Angela's house.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we got onto her street you could tell the party was a killer. Angela lived even further out that the Cullens so you knew there would be no whiny neighbors and it would be strictly A Listers.

The first one who approached me after we walked in was Jacob Black, My ex-Boyfriend. We were going out for a month when I was drunk and we did the horizontal tango at his dad's house. The only problem is I was in no way drunk enough to make it past how terrible it was.

I mean his ego is huge but his equipment is about the size of a babies hand. I mean come on…

Hardly enough for even a minor roll in the hay… and when I tried to deep throat him, he came to about the middle of my mouth before I ran out of stuff to cram in there.

Jacob casually draped his arm over my shoulder sloshing his beer on the ground. "Hey babe, How about we go have a quicky in the back of my car? Come on! For old times sake."

I resisted the urge to vomit all over Angela's newly installed hard wood flooring. "No thanks. Why don't you go sit down and lay off the beer for a while?"

As I shook of his arm and turned I came face to face with Mike. "Hey muffin cheeks, How about you and me take a trip to pleasure town?"

I gagged. "Mike that was a one time thing and I don't want a guy who waltz around singing I'm Too Sexy."

At this Mike stormed off and I noticed Edward standing next to me laughing uncontrollably. "You've been here less than a year and have already been in the sheets with more than half of the male student body."

"Jealous that someone beat your record." I replied with a smirk and waltzed away. That should keep him thinking.

The next thing I new I was being pulled by Alice towards a tray of Jello Shots and a table of guys trying to bounce a quarter into a shot of tequila. If you missed you had to do the shot. I missed… a lot.

After about 14 jello shots and 4 tries at playing quarters I finally made it in the glass. I stood up to leave and swayed awkwardly to the left only to run into Edward. He caught me and held me until long after I was steady again. He leaned in and my breath caught in my throat. Closer… closer… closer…

SPLASH!!!!

Some jerk passing by sloshed his beer all over us. "Ugh!!" I groaned. "Come on, I bet Angela has some of Ben's clothes you can borrow. I lead him up to Angela's room and locked the door behind me. With out thinking I stripped of my out fit and unclasped my bra, leaving me standing in my thong. Behind me I heard Edward's breath Hitch. I turned and slowly walked back until the tip of my breasts were touching his muscular, clothed chest.

"Like what you see?"

~ohhhhh!!!! Cliff hanger!!! What do you think will happen… well honestly it's not like you can't figure it out… but ya know…

So… tell me what you think about this chapter and maybe I'll write some more tonight.~

~XOXO~


	5. Chapter 5

_I turned and slowly walked back until the tip of my breasts were touching his muscular, clothed chest._

"_Like what you see?" _

**~Warning!!!! Graphic Lemon!! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!~ **

Edward looked deep into my eyes and somehow managed to squeeze closer to me until my breasts were flattened against him chest. It was really rather painful but I was in no mood to yell at him now. Not when his gorgeous lips were centimeters from mine. Then, we were kissing. I felt his tongue lightly graze my lips and I opened up for him. His tongue explored my mouth and it was more passionate than anything else I've experienced. My head spun with his intoxicating taste. I moaned deeply as he pushed me against a wall. His mouth began moving frantically over my body. He whispered my name and pulled my thong down to the floor as I dropped to my knees and pulled down his pants, then his boxers.

Then I was face to face with Little Eddie. Little Eddie was not so little… "Bigger than you expected?" Edward smirked and looked down at me with a gleam in his eye.

I scowled up at him and, looking down, took his full length in my hand. I heard a gasp and began pumping. Harder, Faster. His breathing intensified with every pump of my skilled hands. Just when he was about to climax I stopped and slithered my way back up his body pushing my hands under his shirt and pulling it off as I came closer to his broad sholders.

He gave me a devlish look, "You really shouldn't have done that."

Before I could catch my breath he had flip us so that my back was slammed into the wall. I hitched my legs around his waist and he grabbed my ass, holding me on him. He reached up and took my breast into his hand. Rolling and palming. I groaned and he stretched his head down and took one nipple into his mouth. My breath was coming in shallower and shallower as he began rolling my other breast. He then reached olne hand down and stuck one of his long fingers inside me.

"AHH" I groaned as he began pumping. Then he stuck in two, then three.

I could hardly control the fire burning in between my legs as he pumped. He raised his mouth from my breast and kissed me, long and deep. Then his fingers still inside me he walked to the bed and laid me down on my back. He took his hand out of me just as I was about to climax. I groaned. "I told you you shouldn't have done it" he said with the same devilish smile.

I could hardly control myself as I grabbed him and pulled him heavily on top of me. He positioned himself by my entrance and kissed me his tongue once again exploring my mouth as he slowly slid into me.

Nothing can describe the feeling. Bigger than I expected was definitely an understatement. He was HUGE. Stretching me to my limit. I could hardly control the sounds I was making now. I gasped for breath and he took a moment to catch my eye before he began thrusting. I raised my hips and he thrust deeper, hitting the spot deep inside me. I bit my lip trying to control my moaning.

He started to thrust harder and faster and I finally gave in and screamed out him name as I climaxed. With a deep breathless grunt he gave one final thrust and then climaxed with me.

I collapsed breathless onto the bed and he collapsed on top of me, still inside me.

"Wow… way better than Mike," I panted as he slid out and collapsed beside me.

"Yeah… I get that a lot," He gasped back, just as breathless as I was.

"Let's do it again." I said with a smile to match his silly grin as I rolled back on top of him.

He agreed by thrusting his tongue back into my mouth and exploring the parts he missed the first time.

I wriggled down his body and took all of Little Eddie into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and began pumping with my mouth. He groaned louder than before and grabbed my head, pushing me further down with each thrust of my head. I began humming rhythmically as I pumped and deep throating him. That sent him over the edge and I greedily swallowed his load when he came.

I slithered back up and planted a kiss on my. He stuck two fingers back inside me and pumped again. I moaned loader with ever pump and screamed his name when he stuck not three but four fingers inside of me. I reached down and started rubbing my clit. I came down hard on his hand. He then turned animalistic, grabbing me by the hips with both hands and slamming me back down onto him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and he, in response, flipped us over so he was on top. I was in no was giving up my chance to be on top though and immediately rolled us back over. I continued jiggling up and down on his large swollen cock. "Oh god, Bella."

He reached down and started rolling my nipples. That sent me over the edge and I climaxed harder than I ever had, But he wasn't done with me yet. He flipped us over and started pounding into me. The hinges on the bed started squeaking and the head board slammed into the wall leaving a dent. I came again, dragging him down with me.

He rolled off me to the side. "Oh, God…"

"Yep."

We both turned and looked at each other awkwardly… "so… I guess I'll just be going," I said as I hopped toward Angela's wardrobe. "Me too!" We both changed and after another heated kiss me ventured back down stairs.

Everyone had left. So much for loyalty. The only ones left were Angela and her long term boyfriend Ben making out on the couch. They looked up as we walked in.

"So that's what the sound was. I guess I'm going to be bleaching my sheets tonight."

My face turned a few shades passed Tomato.

"Let me give you a ride home," Edward turned to me and with a sexy smile grabbed my hand.

We didn't talk on the ride to my house. When we got there the pulled me into another kiss and I stumbled inside. I crashed as soon as I got to my bed and slept to 1:30 the next afternoon. I awoke to someone splashing cold water on my face and cackling evily.

I open one eye. "ALICE!!" I screamed and threw a piece of ice from the water at her.

"I heard you getting it on with my brother last night. Angela's recruiting me to pound a dent out of her wall. Nice job!"

I blushed furiously. "Did he tell you about it?"

"No, I saw you go up stairs and followed you to see if you needed any help, but don't worry I left after you took your bra off."

"Oh… My… Gosh…"

I cannot believe I did it… I had sex with Edward Cullen. The man I had sworn to loathe for all eternity.

~So, What did you think… pretty steamy. Bella has a wild side to her.  Can't wait to hear what you think about my latest chapter. In the next one she'll realize something not so special…

Bahahahahahahaha!!!!!!~

~OXOX~


End file.
